RX-78-6 Mudrock Gundam
The RX-78-6 Mudrock Gundam (sometimes spelled "Madrock", aka "Gundam G06") is a mobile suit from Kunio Okawara's MS Collection (M-MSV) original design series. Its design was updated for Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front by Keiichiro Katagiri. Technology & Combat Characteristics Based off the combat data of the RX-78-2 Gundam, the RX-78-6 Mudrock Gundam was designed to address the biggest shortcoming in the former's design - a lack of weaponry once the Gundam's primary beam rifle was out of energy. To get around this limitation, the Mudrock was built as a sustained-combat unit with higher firepower. It has a new beam rifle backed up by a pair of arm-mounted grenade launchers, and a pair of 300mm cannons inspired by the RX-77-2 Guncannon. To further increase the Mudrock's staying power, it has improved frontal armor, and also retained the Gundam's beam sabers and head vulcans. The added payload wound up increasing the suit's weight by roughly one-third. To prevent this from affecting the suit's mobility, the Mudrock had a reactor with higher output, an enlarged backpack, and the legs are fitted with movable thrusters. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, these shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The Mudrock is equipped with two beam sabers stored beside the 300mm cannons when not in use. ;*300mm Cannon :A pair of low recoil cannons equipped on the backpack. ;*Grenade Launcher :Equipped on both forearms. Each launcher carries 4 rounds for a total of 8. ;*XBR-M79X-C2 Beam Rifle :A beam rifle developed near the end of the One Year War to test the concept of making the energy CAP a cartridge to solve the problem of recharge time. ;*BLASH XBR-M-79E Beam Rifle :The same beam rifle as used by the Gundam Ground Type, it is a redesign of the RX-78-2 Gundam's XBR-M-79-07G beam rifle. Instead of the 79-07G’s large movable sensor, this rifle is fitted with the BP-SS-001 composite box-type sensor system utilized on the BR-M-79C-3 Beam Spray Gun and licensed from BOWA Corporation, granting the weapon improved targeting precision. ;*HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun was a system weapon developed as a Space/Ground dual use projectile weapon. Though compact, it has sufficient anti-MS firepower while maintaining accuracy. Its muzzle velocity is increased due to the use of new gunpowder and this enables it to easily penetrate the armor of Zeon's mobile suit. A box-like sensor system incorporating a video camera and laser sensor is installed at the top, and when this system is used alongside the Gundam's targeting system, target acquisition capability is enhanced. ;*Hyper Bazooka :A general purpose fire support rocket launcher platform for Mobile Suits. With considerable destructive power owing to the explosive yield in each warhead, the weapon was primarily used to destroy less-maneuverable battlefield targets such as warships, satellites, land battleships, bunkers, and buildings. ;*NFHI RGM-M-Sh-AGD Shield :The shield is a simple defense used to block most incoming ballistic and explosive projectiles. It is also treated with an anti-beam coating to defend against beam weapons, however the coating gets gradually burned away each time a beam strikes it until it is rendered useless. This shield is the same shield as used by the RGM-79G GM Command and RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type. ;*Hyper Hammer :An enhanced version of the gundam hammer. Like its predecessor, it is a large spiked ball attached to a chain. However, it also has several rockets mounted into the ball to allow it to maneuver more effectively as well as the ability to change its direction before impact, and to increase the damage it could cause. History The Mudrock was originally supposed to be launched into space and participate in the Operation Star One. However, the attack by the Zeon's Midnight Fenrir Corp special forces on Jaburo on November 30, 0079, caused Lieutenant Agar to pilot the incomplete Gundam Mudrock for the protection of the Pegasus-class ship SCV-73 Blanc Rival. Despite the Gundam's firepower, it was damaged along with the ship. Mudrock was later repaired and deployed in its completed form to assist in the recapture of the California Base. However, Agar once again found himself against the Midnight Fenrir, and in the ensuing battle, the Mudrock Gundam was severely damaged and forced to retire. Gallery Rx-78-6-2.jpg|Original design by Kunio Okawara 5595699005 b068f93d54 z.jpg|Incomplete version: re-illustrated by Hajime Katoki 5764645GFFI54.png|Completed version: re-illustrated by Hajime Katoki Mudrock_Gundam_-_Beam_Rifle.jpg|Beam Rifle (M-MSV) 78-6.jpeg|Re-illustrated by Kyoshi Takigawa as featured in "Master Archive Mobile Suit RX-78 Gundam" (GA Graphic; 2011) GGen Gundam Unit 6.png|As featured in SD Gundam G Generation Wars RX-78-6 Mudrock Gundam MS Girl.jpg|Mudrock Gundam MS Girl Mudrock Event.png|Mudrock Gundam promotion campaign for Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation rx786_p02_MissingLink.jpg|Midnight Fenrir Corps ambushes Mudrock Gundam RX78-6.jpg|As featured in Gundam Legacy rx786_p01.jpg|As featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link Super Gundam Royale Gundam 06 Unit.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story Missing Link mudrock gundam.png|In Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story Missing Link RX-78-6-BO2.png|In Battle Operation 2 Gunpla HGUC Gundam G06 (Mudrock).jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-78-6 Gundam G06 (Mudrock) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art Gunpla_rx-78-6_MG-resin_box.jpg|1/100 B-Club RX-78-6 Gundam "Mudrock" resin conversion parts for 1/100 MG RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" - box cover Action Figures GFF_0020_MudrockGundam_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0020 "RX-78-6 Mudrock / RX-78-5 Gundam G05" figure set (2004): package front view GFF_0020_MudrockGundam_box-back.jpg|GFF #0020 "RX-78-6 Mudrock / RX-78-5 Gundam G05" figure set (2004): package rear view GFF_0020_MudrockGundam-GundamG05_Sample.jpg|GFF #0020 RX-78-6 Mudrock figure (2004): product sample (right) with parts convertible to RX-78-5 Gundam G05 figure (left) Gundam 366.jpg|GFF Mudrock Gundam in CG-enhanced diorama Gundam 130.jpg|GFF Mudrock Gundam (Incomplete Version) - product sample Gundam 131.jpg|GFF Mudrock Gundam (Completed Version) - product sample Gundam 109.jpg|GFF Mudrock Gundam (Completed Version) in various poses Notes & Trivia *In the novel Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front 0079, the backpack-mounted cannons are depicted to be beam cannons, and it is said that they were not able to demonstrate proper performance because of a problem with the cooling system. Later, the output is reduced to 70% (still considered to be enough to destroy any Zeon mobile suit with a single hit), reducing the load on the power unit. *Though it was not specified in the source material, the SD Gundam G Generation series, from Wars onwards, depicts the Mudrock Gundam as having magnetic coating. Reference G-6.jpg|Information from "Great Mechanics Special: RX-78 Gundam & Operation V Book" (Futabasha; 2012) ms-mudrock.jpg|Information from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 78-6 Perfect File.jpg|Information from Gundam Perfect File External links *RX-78-6 Mudrock Gundam on MAHQ.net ja:RX-78-6 マドロック・ガンダム